Communication providers face various challenges in supplying communications services to dwellings in existing buildings such as office building and apartment buildings. For example, a fiber optic medium provider may wish to service the building and provide fiber to each unit (office or dwelling). Specifically, in many buildings it may cost prohibitive and/or impractical to run fiber to each unit. In addition, owners of some units may want fiber and others may not. Consequently, there is a need for a device that provides an interface between a variety of existing media in the building and an new media providing communication services to the building.
These features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.